<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vanquished by Woon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224735">Vanquished</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon'>Woon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drunken Blurbs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Girlfriend, Celebrations, F/M, Interrupted Sleep, vanquishing a foe gamer style, victorious thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is too loud playing video games. you are not amused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drunken Blurbs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vanquished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another short blurb was written under the influence of wine with a song lyric from Sheryl Crow's 'My Favorite Mistake'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>       The tone of your voice was a warning </b>
  <span>when you lashed out with your words at his inconsiderate behavior. “<em>Someone</em> has <em>work</em> in the morning.” Thor looked up to see you standing in the doorway looking none too happy at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “My love, come revel with me. Noobmaster69 has been vanquished most brutally.” He dropped the controller, “I must tell Korg and Miek!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like it? let me know</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>